Swallowing Flesh
Swallowing Flesh is a quicksand type introduced in MFQM v1.0.6 and is arguably the most dangerous quicksand type in the MFQM when v1.0.8 was released. Description Swallowing Flesh is a naturally occurring quicksand type that only generates in the Nether. It is pink in color with a flesh appearance and may sometimes have tendrils on its surface and will use its Tentacles to swallow any unfortunate victim on its surface. Generation Swallowing Flesh only generates in the Nether, even so, it will only generate where ever flesh spawns. It can also spawn near Fleshy Pits. Obtaining Obtaining Swallowing Flesh by regular tools is not possible in survival as breaking a block of Swallowing Flesh will drop Flesh instead. However, using pickaxe enchanted with Silk Touch allow to obtain its block. Effects Despite Swallowing Flesh being solid, the flesh is incredibly soft, and as such anything that steps on it will instantly start to sink into the flesh. And due to the Swallowing Flesh being a somewhat living thing, it will attempt to swallow the player by using itself to suck the player in. Though more often then not it is relatively easy to actually get out of Swallowing Flesh. Tentacles Main Article: Tentacles Though if a player is walking through a deep portion of Swallowing Flesh, it will utilise its tentacles that will come out of the flesh itself to grab and ensare the player, stopping them from moving. The tentacles themselves are incredibly hard to break free as their grip is incredibily strong. The tentacles are also strong enough to resist any form of physical attempts to escape including flying in Creative Mode and will inevitably drag the player to their doom (or to be trapped almost forever in the Swallowing Flesh) For tentacles to spawn in Swallowing Flesh, it needs to be at least two blocks deep. Though Since Swallowing Flesh is always several blocks deep, they will always spawn. Trivia *Swallowing Flesh is one of the few quicksand types where escape without use of commands and/or teleportation is impossible due to the presensce of tentacles preventing any attempt at escape including creative mode flight (which the player either is in creative mode or with mods that grant creative flight mode). *The surface of Swallowing Flesh may sometimes have tendrils, though these don't physically drag the player in faster. **They do however, slow down the player greatly acting similar to cobwebs. **If one places new blocks of Swallowing Flesh and reloads the world. Said tendrils may spawn on the surface. *Interestingly, one can cause the tentacles to spawn without being in the Swallowing Flesh is by standing on a block slightly shorter than a regular block (Either Soul Sand or Flesh) near Swallowing Flesh atleast two blocks deep. If done correctly, the Tentacles will grab the player but because it is unable to drag the player into the Swallowing Flesh, the Tentacle is completely harmless as the player can simply walk away though jumping is severly hampared. *Despite it's high suction power and viscosity, the player can still move (albiet slowly) if they are in Swallowing Flesh 1 block deep even while wearing any Boots. Gallery Swallowing Flesh Tentecle Rise.png|The Tentacles about to grab the player. Swallowing Flesh Tentecle attempeted escape.png|Player in creative mode attempts to fly away to escape, but the grip of the tentacles are too strong, preventing escape. Swallowing Flesh Tentecle Grabbed.png|Player grabbed by the Tentacle in Swallowing Flesh Swallowing Flesh.png|Natural generation in the Nether mfqm_qt_25.jpg Category:Nether based Category:Quicksand Type Category:Blocks